Like the Angel
by Kyte
Summary: A young Guardian has been charged with protecting Harry Potter during his time at Hogwarts. Will she be strong enough to protect him while staring danger in the face? Only time will tell.


A/N: I've been feeling kind of inspired recently, otherwise I wouldn't keep putting things up. Anywho, this has been a little underground project of mine. I know a lot of people have done things like this before, but I want to give it a shot. The first few chapters are all filler and it will eventually pick up in either year 3 or 4 (I haven't decided yet), and things will continue on from there, hopefully.

Chapter One: Guardian

It was raining. I was starting to think that was all that happened in England. I pulled my black hoodie closer to me as I stepped out of the cab. My Nana, Gwen, rushed up to me holding an umbrella. I felt the tears forming again as her arms enveloped my small frame. We stood there for a moment as the cab driver took my bags from the trunk and placed them in the foyer. It all started to truly sink in…

After Nana Gwen paid the cab driver, she rushed me inside and into the living room. I hung my coat on the rack, as she left to the kitchen. I had sat down on a bean bag chair after removing my shoes, and she returned with a tray of warm apple cider and chocolate chip cookies. I offered her a small smile. She always did know how to make me smile, even in times like this.

We sat there in silence for awhile; the only sounds were the rain on the roof and the soft cackling of the fire. It almost made me forget about what happened. Almost. I let out a soft sigh and looked to Nana Gwen. She nodded in understanding, and took the empty plate of cookies and the cups to the kitchen. That was the one thing I never quite got about Nana Gwen. She always seemed to know what I was thinking without me having to ask. It was nice though.

I slowly made my way upstairs. Down the hall, the last room on the right. My new place. Everything was new. It was unfamiliar, but it did seem to suit me. The bed, nightstand and dresser were all stained wood. A closet was next to the dresser with a full length mirror hanging on it. The other door led to the small bathroom that was solely mine. There was a tall lamp in the corner next to a chair and a small bookcase.

My two suitcases and my duffel bag sat by them, waiting for me to unpack what few possession I had left. I began folding my clothes into the dresser when I heard Nana Gwen calling from downstairs. As I re-entered the living room to be greeted by the sight of Nana Gwen and an older man sitting in the two armed chairs by the fire.

"Kyte, sweetie, this is my good friend, Albus Dumbledore," Nana Gwen stated as I sat back onto the beanbag chair. "He is the Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where you will be attending in the fall." I nodded, expecting the change. I was to be enrolled at Salem, but considering the… circumstances, I knew it would change.

"Pleased to meet you, sir," I responded, nodding my head slightly. "But, I can't help but wonder, sir, why a home visit? I wasn't expecting to meet with you until the start of term."

Dumbledore's blue eyes twinkled behind his half moon spectacles as he smiled. "I see she is just as clever as her mother, and yourself, Gwen," he smiled at my Nana. "Actually, Miss Daemon, the reason for this visit is to inform you of what will be happening this year. I do not know if you are aware, but your family has a long line of Guardians."

I nodded at him. My mother had told me the story long ago. The Guardians were on my mother's and Nana Gwen's side, both being former Guardians themselves. No one is quite sure why, but Guardians are chosen to watch over a certain other witch or wizard throughout their lives. Nana Gwen was Grampa Will's Guardian, as my mother was the Guardian of an ambassador to the United States. The remarkable thing about the Guardians is that, until me, fell from a strong non-wizard family. I myself am of half-blood status, my father being a pureblood.

"I am not sure if you have been told of who you are to be protecting, Miss Daemon," Dumbledore continued, "but I feel it necessary to inform you now, before the start of this year, for it will come with great responsibility and much tribulation."

I leaned forward slightly, listening intently. "The wizard whom you are meant to protect, Miss Daemon, is none other than Mr. Harry Potter." My eyes widened as my breath caught in my throat. "I know this will mean a great deal to you, and I expect nothing but greatness from you in this task." Dumbledore smiled down at me.

"… And if I should fail?" I wondered aloud. Dumbledore stood and rested his hand atop of my head. "The only true way for one to fail, is if one does not try." With that, he gave my Nana Gwen one last nod before disapparating out of the room.

Soon after, I went up to my room, turning in for the night. It was a lot to take in, but I knew in my heart that I would do the best I can. I would not shame the family's Guardian status. I would not let myself fail.

A/N: I feel like I give away a lot of information really early in this, but I feel like I need to. Otherwise I think the point of the story would be lost. Regardless, I can't wait to hear what you guys think about this!


End file.
